Untold truth
by klarolinexloves
Summary: Auriana gets hit by a magic arrow and falls in love with Mephisto, but is it only the arrow that started those feelings...


They were fighting the twins again, God those two were annoying. Their new monster was weird, but smart Auriana has to admit that. It was a monster that made you fall in love once you got hit by it's arrow.

Auriana was fighting with Mephisto and suddenly she felt a light pinch on her arm. When she truned around to see what happened nothing was there. Then she saw Mephisto. Damn that guy was cute, his beautiful soft purple hair and his mesmerizing green eyes. Why hasn't she noticed how cute he was before.  
Her eyes grew wide, and she blushed.

Mephisto was fighting Auriana, he would never admit it but she was his favorite of the princesses. She was brave, smart, funny, pretty... the list goes on. But she was the enemy. And Gramorr would kill him if he ever talked about this. He suddenly saw her face go red as she was looking at him, she wasn't even attacking him. That was weird.  
He then heard Praxina yell at him to get her. But he couldn't keep his eyes away.  
Their moment was interrupted when Iris and Talia beat the monster, Praxina then disappeared and he had to go too.

-IN THE CAVE-

"Why didn't you attack Auriana? " Praxina yelled at him  
"She wasn't attacking me... i don't know." he answered  
"Ugh you're an idiot! Now what are we going to tell Gramorr?"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Whatever try not to screw it up next time!" she yelled

-AT THE PRINCESSES-

"Yayyy we did it again!" Iris screamed joyfully  
"Told you we would, those evil twins don't stand a chance against us!" Talia told her  
"That Mephisto is kinda cute, don't you think?" Auriana said breaking her silence  
"Funny Auriana." Talia said and her and Iris started laughing  
Auriana frowned "Yeah funny.."  
She sighed "I'm going to my room!" she said as an idea popped in her head  
"But we've got practice now." Talia interrupted, while Auriana just scoffed  
"I know all of the lyrics i don't need practice, but if you need me I'll stop by later." she said as she turned around and walked out of the room. Iris and Talia shared a weird look but shrugged and walked out.

In her room Auriana immediately took piece of paper and started writing a poem for Mephisto. She would give it to him the next time they saw each other. She couldn't wait to see what smart plan he's going to come up with next.  
She spent the whole day writing the poem, Iris walked in her room and Auriana hid the poem under her pillow.  
"Hey what's up? You've been acting really weird today." Iris told her  
"What do you mean?" Auriana asked trying to sound causal  
"Well you didn't come to practice today, and you've been in your room the whole time."  
"I'm just tired, that's all ..." she quickly answered

"Oh okay" Iris smiled "I'll be in my room if you need me!"  
"Okay byee!" she said waving her hand  
As soon as Iris was out of her room Auriana took her poem from under her pillow and reread it again.

The twins did it again, this time their plan was to turn Iris against them. Luckily Talia and Auriana managed to get her back.  
Auriana saw Mephisto leaving from the corner of her eye and called him  
"Mephisto wait!" she yelled  
He turned to look at her confused.  
Iris and Talia were also staring at her.

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and cleared her throat.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue. Love never crossed my mind until i met you." she said  
Mephisto's yaw was basically on the floor and so were Talia's , Iris' and Praxina's.  
"Wh-What?" Mephisto said blushing  
"Auriana what are you doing?" Talia yelled at her  
"Confessing my love!" Auriana said cheerfully  
She went to Mephisto and gave him the paper  
"Here!" she said while he blushed  
She then kissed him on the cheek and he turned even more red then he already was.

"What is wrong with her?" Iris whispered to Talia  
"I have no idea, but we gotta get her out of here!" Talia said and Iris nodded  
They dragged Auriana away from Mephisto  
"No, no, no! Let me go!" Auriana screamed "Mephisto save me!"  
Mephisto just stood there dumbfounded  
"What's up with her?" Praxina said "I think someone has a crush on you." she teased  
"What no! No she doesn't!" he said

"Then explain what just happened!" Praxina said "We could use this to our advantage, with her on our side we can beat them!" she said  
"Yeah..." he said still confused over the events that just took place

* * *

"Auriana what is wrong with you!" Iris said  
"I just want to see my love!" Auriana said still fighting them  
"No stop! Mephisto is the bad guy, remember?" Iris tried to get her to listen while Talia was lost in her thoughts trying to figure out what happened  
"No he's not, he's good! You just don't see him the way I do! He's hardworking, brave, awesome, charming..."  
"Okay okay we get it!" Iris said covering her ears

"I remember!" Talia screamed  
"What?" Iris said confused  
"The monster with the arrows that made you fall in love with that random guy! The arrow mush have hit Auriana while she was fighting with Mephisto!" Talia said  
"You're right!" Iris screamed  
"No! You're wrong my love for him is real! I'll prove it!" Auriana argued  
"But who's Auriana's true love?" Iris asked ignoring Auriana  
"Mephisto is!" Auriana screamed  
"I don't know, it could be anyone. She falls for every guy she sees on the street!" Talia answered

"But none of them are like Mephisto.." Auriana said dazed while Talia just shook her head  
"We need to do something! We can't beat the twins by ourselves, we're stronger when we're together." Iris said  
"I know Iris, we'll figure something out!"

-IN THE CAVE-

"So... Auriana got hit by the arrow. That monster wasn't as useless as we thought.." Praxina said while spying on the princesses.  
Mephisto wasn't paying much attention to her, he still was thinking about Auriana. Her poem, the way she kissed his cheek. He bushed again... He was sad that it was just the effect of the monster though.  
And now that Praxina knew, she would use it to capture Auriana, and her friends. He wondered who her true love was... well whoever it was, he was the luckiest guy on earth.

"Are you listening to me?!" Praxina screamed  
"Yes yes!" he answered  
"Ughh" she said rolling her eyes "We need to get Auriana alone, but that would be hard now that her friends know the truth! So I'm going to distract them with my dragon, while you get to Auriana, got it!" she yelled  
"Yup.." he answered  
"Good we need to prepare!"

* * *

Praxina sent her dragon to attack Iris and Talia. They had locked Auriana in her room but that wasn't going to stop Mephisto. He knocked on her window, when she saw him she started jumping up and down. He told her to move away and broke the window.  
She quickly jumped into his arms and hugged him  
"Mephisto i have missed you so much! They tried to take you away from me!" she screamed  
"I'm here now.." he said awkwardly

As soon as they reached the ground she kissed him on the lips. And he returned the kiss.  
Suddenly she pulled away dumbfounded  
"Mephisto?" she said confused  
"Yes?" he answered  
"How?We? WHAT!?" she asked and quickly jumped out of his embrace "Stay away or I won't hesitate to attack!"  
Mephisto realized what just happened and then disappeared, Auriana quickly ran to save her friends.

With her help they managed to defeat the dragon and return the voices it stole.  
"So how did you manage to break the charm?" Talia asked  
"Umm... i don't know it just went away when you guys left.. maybe it's cause the monster was already defeated!" she said  
"Yeah maybe..." Talia said, soon after that they changed the subject

* * *

That night Auriana couldn't sleep, she had kissed Mephisto, wrote him a poem, and he was apparently her true love... She knew she could never be with him so she decided to move on and forget about it even though she knew that would never work..

Mephisto also couldn't sleep that night, she kissed him. Auriana kissed him! He smiled and he was also her true love. He should be devastated that they didn't win, but he wasn't. Now he knew she liked him too, that it wasn't just the spell! He held the paper with the poem she gave him and fell asleep...


End file.
